


Shut Up Grantaire

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: First Time, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, and sex, just a lot of porn, there is no other reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time was barely sex..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexthranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/gifts).



> This is a gift to appease someone who may kill me when she reads the angst that I am putting them through in another fic.....porn for you. For all of you. Here's some smut.

The first time was rough, a quick fumble- barely sex, just hands and sweat and kisses. Neither knew what they were doing. It all came from too much wine and heated arguments. One minute Grantaire was yelling and the next he was pushed against the wall and Enjolras was kissing him, pulling his head back and attacking his neck with his lips. Clothing was stripped and they were falling into his bed, each desperately trying to touch as much of the other man as possible. Clumsy would be the way to describe it, names moaned into ears, fingers getting caught in bed sheets. An ouch cried out when heads bang together, followed by laughter and hurried shushing. Enjolras moaned into Grantaire’s shoulder as they both bucked their hips trying desperately to create friction. Grantaire grabbed them both and began rubbing, Enjolras shuddered and slammed a hand on the wall behind the bed, his breathing becoming shallow as he came close to release, suddenly Grantaire grabbed him and turned them both over until Enjolras was flat on his back. He straddled him, pushed his arms above his head and leant down to steal a kiss, Enjolras shifted below him, desperate to get the movement back. Grantaire chuckled, opening his lover’s mouth with a gasp as he moved himself about. He took the opportunity to lick his lovers tongue tasting him in ways he’d only dreamed about. Enjolras pulled his arms free and took over pulling and rubbing their cocks together. Soon their kissing became moans, the moment sped up when suddenly Grantaire threw himself back, his back arched as his release came, Enjolras followed shortly after, cursing to himself and digging his hands into Grantaire’s arm so hard he left a mark. Grantaire collapsed next to him, chuckling as he tried to catch his breath. Enjolras slung his arm across him, his fingers reaching up and caressing the hair that fell past his ears, damp with sweat they lay there.

 The only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing. Lust still coursed through Enjolras' veins. A feeling he was not accustomed to. Now that he had had a taste of Grantaire he never wanted to stop. He stared at the man next to him, watched his own fingers twist the gentle curls of his hair before trailing his fingers across Grantaire’s face and over his lips. He ran one across them, relishing in their fullness. Before Grantaire could even speak, Enjolras leant over and placed his own lips on his. The kiss was deep, it was long- it was no longer hurried and frantic like the others. Grantaire took his lovers face in his hands and ran his fingers through the blonde hair, their lips parting in unison as they found each other’s tongue. Soon enough the lazy, indulgent kisses became more intense, Grantaire rolled over until he was on top of the other man, Enjolras parted his legs, allowing Grantaire to lower himself, a position well known to him through the occasions with women, but the shaky legs and wide eyes told that Enjolras was unsure but willing. Grantaire knew what he wanted; he just had to figure out the mechanics of it all. He bent in for another kiss, using the distraction to reach down between them and begin fingering Enjolras' opening. It was met with a gasp, he was pushed away suddenly- Enjolras' eyes were wide, he looked scared but didn't remove his hands from being wrapped around Grantaire’s arms. Grantaire smiled at him,

 "Shhh it's okay. I’ll make you feel good I promise."

It was weird for him, to see his warrior look so vulnerable. Splayed out beneath him, naked and wanting. He took his lips in another kiss, hitching his legs higher up and positioning himself. He broke away, spitting on his hand- it wasn't the best lubricant and with Enjolras being so tense it was going to be a tight fit. He breathed deeply and looked into his lovers eyes.

"Relax okay? I don't want to hurt you."

 Enjolras gulped.

 "Go slow."

 Grantaire nodded and manoeuvred himself so he was at Enjolras' opening. He began to push himself in, Enjolras gasped loudly and it was met with a kiss. Grantaire pulled his legs higher up his waist and pushed in further. Enjolras dropped his head back onto the pillow and groaned. His hands were digging into Grantaire’s arms so tightly he was sure he was breaking the skin. Grantaire kept going. Pushing himself in further and further.

 "Ah stop, stop"

 Grantaire froze, his arms shaking slightly with the effort to keep himself up.

 "Are you okay?"

 Enjolras was breathing deeply, and Grantaire found himself praying that it was sweat on his cheeks and not tears. After a few moments Enjolras nodded,

 "Okay. Okay keep going"

 Grantaire let out the breathe he had been holding slowly and began moving in and out slowly, desperately trying to keep from giving in and thrusting hard. He kissed Enjolras again, slamming one hand in to the wall behind his head. Enjolras closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. A moan escaped his lips, alerting Grantaire that he was hitting the right spot. Levering himself on his arms he began pumping faster, in and out, joined shortly after by Enjolras meeting his thrusts with his own, his cock caught between them was pulsing as he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Suddenly he cried out, Grantaire slammed his lips onto his to muffle the cries of ecstasy. He spurt in-between them, their stomachs slick with sweat and cum as Grantaire began thrusting harder and harder, until suddenly he saw stars behind his eyes and he came, again and again as he pumped desperately into Enjolras before his arms gave out and he fell against him. He pulled himself out and they lay together, still one upon the other, exhausted and spent they remained in the bed until Enjolras groaned,

"You weigh a tonne"

Grantaire smiled and rolled off him. He looked over at his lover, Enjolras looked different than before, Grantaire couldn't decide whether it was because he had just felt him in ways no other person had or if it was simply how Enjolras looked in the dim light of the room. Enjolras turned to him and smirked,

"I should fight with you more often Grantaire."

Grantaire laughed,

"Don't worry there'll be more opportunity I can assure you."

"I'll take your word for that. But next time?"

He leaned over and caught Grantaire’s mouth in a kiss,

"Next time I'm on top."

 Grantaire laughed into Enjolras’ kiss,

“I would expect nothing less my lord.”

“Shut up Grantaire.”

Grantaire smiled and kissed him again, more than willing to obey his leader for once.

 


End file.
